


to drown the world in chakra and blood

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Rin wakes up.(She's not supposed to.)





	to drown the world in chakra and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can blame this on @takigakure on tumblr its her fault

Rin wakes up.

Her first thought is _I should fall back asleep – I still feel tired._ Her second, slightly more cognizant thought is a wondering _Why am I in so much pain?_ The third comes in a vivid rush of colors and memories, the sudden remembrance of her capture and Kakashi and the bijuu thrust upon her, and her death, and she gasps-

Or tries to, anything, because all she can do is burble blood in the back of her throat.

Slowly, slowly, she cracks her eyes open. Her new thought is, immediately, that she’s in some bizarre, twisted version of the afterlife. For it’s Obito she sees before her. Half his face is covered with scars, his hair ragged and long, and he seems distorted, off, strange, but that could just be from the way her is black along the edges, spotted with exhaustion. It’s him, no matter what, and she tries to say his name

“Obito…” she burbles, the copper taste of blood filling the back of her throat, and huh, maybe she’s going to drown in her own blood. What a way to go.

His eye snaps to her instantly, though, and it’s only when his face crumbles that she realizes what, exactly, he’s doing. She’s cradled in his arms, and one of his hands presses to the ragged hole that is her chest, glowing fierce with green medical chakra. It’s not a patch job – honestly, it’s not even much of a job. The moment he runs out of chakra, she’s dead (again?), but…

She sees him. She got to see him.

A broken sob curls out of Obito’s throat, and he can’t meet her eyes. “I’m… I’m so s-sorry, Rin, I- I wasn’t f-fast enough, I c-couldn’t stop K-Kakashi, I-“ He cuts himself off, and Rin’s eyes well up with tears that match his own, rolling down her cheeks.

He doesn’t know the truth, and Rin doesn’t have enough words in her to tell him. Gingerly, carefully, desperately trying not to disturb the hand he has pressed against her, she lifts her right arm to touch his cheek. It’s his unmarred one, and she rubs her thumb beneath his empty eye socket. His sharingan slowly, surely, turns to look at her, and they stare at each other for a moment.

Rin flickers her eyes over, and Kakashi is lying on the ground. Unconscious – not dead, she doesn’t think. “Kakashi…?” she murmurs, she burbles, and Obito’s face twists in pain and grief.

“He- How could he? I asked him to keep you _safe!”_

She wants to protest that she doesn’t need protecting, but it’s. Kind of pointless, now, when she has a few minutes _if_ that, and also she is kind of dying right now, so maybe he has a point about the protection…

“No,” she breathes, barely breathes, and she coughs a little. Her mouth is blood. Coated in it. All she can taste is copper copper copper, her mouth is red red red, but focus. Focus. Don’t drift. “He… didn’t…” Rin can’t formulate the words or thoughts right now. “Kakashi…? Please…”

Obito’s face crumples even more, if possible, but he does as she asks. Bracing her firmly, so she only lurches just the slightest at his movement, he shoves out with his foot and kicks Kakashi in the ribs. Again, again, again- five times, she thinks, unless she blinked and missed a sixth or seventh, and Kakashi is up, catching his foot and-

Rin can see the exact moment when the scene clicks. His eyes go _wide_ and he drops Obito’s foot, rushing to her side. “Obito, Rin, you’re-“ His voice _breaks_ , a sob hitching in the back of his throat as he scrubs at his eyes. “You’re _alive_.”

Obito _snarls_ at him. “No thanks to _you! How could you do this!?”_

Kakashi stares at him, stunned and hurt and crying, all wrapped up in one small boy. “I _didn’t!”_ he cries, shaking his head frantically. “She- I wasn’t attacking Rin, she just- She m- _moved_ , I didn’t t- _try_ to-“

Rin moves her arm, feebly and wearily, dropping it from Obito’s cheek to let it fall in Kakashi’s lap. She doesn’t have enough energy to touch his cheek, too. Her vision is flickering, and she can feel herself slipping away. There’s not much left. It has to be now.

She musters every single ounce of her strength. “Love… you… two…” she whispers, but it catches both of their attention, stops their fighting, and she can see the devastation written on both their faces, the deep pain and loss, and-

Kakashi _moves._ He throws something, she can’t see, and he presses his glowing green hand down right alongside Obito’s and she chokes on her blood as she’s brought right back to life once more. “He’s coming,” Kakashi tells her, closing his Sharingan eye to preserve chakra, even as he cries freely, openly. “Sensei’s coming, Rin, please, please, please don’t die-“

For all he teased Obito for being a crybaby, they’re both weeping now. Rin would cry, she really would, but she doesn’t have the energy for it.

She breathes in, ragged and painful and _real,_ and he is there. Sensei’s there, towering above them and so so alarmed-looking, and Rin tries – tries – for a feeble, half smile, but she is most likely incredibly unconvincing, because he slams his hand down right with the other two, tells them something she cannot hear, and scoops her up. She can barely feel it, honestly, she can barely hear anything either.

There’s a whirl, and they’re someplace else, and she can hardly see, hardly see, too, vision flickering and spotty and black black black-

Muffled yelling, she can hear muffled yelling and other faint noises, things she can’t piece together and can’t realize and she’s set carefully down at something and she looks up, looks up into warm eyes and brown hair and it’s someone who looks desperately, desperately familiar but she _can’t place it, she can’t place them-_

Rin passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stg i can only write angst or fluff
> 
> longfic ahead bc apparently i can't do things by halves


End file.
